legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Story
This page is dedicated to chronicling the the ongoing storyline of Legend of the Cryptids, and providing players a glimpse into the world of Neotellus. General synopsis Once upon a time, a fearsome being known as the Shadow King appeared without warning. Feeding on the life force of Neotellus’s inhabitants, the Shadow King began to destroy the animals and the forests, annihilating the land and laying waste to all he saw. The Cryptids felt threatened with extinction, and courageously confronted the Shadow King. But… Even the famed Cryptids began to be defeated, one by one. His power was too great. However, the human inhabitants of Neotellus at that time were leading peaceful, ordinary lives. With a few exceptions… People’s lives began to be disrupted by harsh and violent storms and other strange occurrences, then a rumor started to spread: He who was first aware of the unusual event banded together with Cryptid allies from across the land to defend Neotellus from the Shadow King’s onslaught. Those who caught wind of the rumor started to call the one who was first aware of the strange occurrences the Hero of Neotellus. And the Cryptids also began to realize: We cannot defeat the king alone. We need someone who will unite the Cryptids with their common goal. This person is Neotellus’s Hero. In the hour of darkness the Hero calls for the beasts, and the beasts call for the hero. Combining their might, They fight together to confront the Shadow King! Main characters *The Heroes *Yvette *The Shadow King Houses of the Holy ? Creatures of the Night ? Master of Puppets ? Dead Memories Upon receiving a distress message in a dream, the Hero and his party head to the Underworld in order to rescue a friend of a cryptid. There, they discover that the cryptid's friend, Nosferatu, has had his memories wiped away, and is now being installed as the new king of the Underworld. As the Heroes venture through, they encounter many cryptids looking to oppose them. After dispatching with any resistance, they encounter Focalor, who reveals his insidious plot to install Nosferatu as the new king, in an attempt to use him as a figurehead for his own nefarious purposes. The Heroes manage to defeat Focalor, ending his plan in the process. Desecration Smile As the Hero and his cryptids venture through the forests of Arboria, they receive a distress message from a tiny sprout. The Black Legion, the army of the dreaded Shadow King, has arrived at the forests and is now laying waste to everything in their path. Yvette, worried about the state of the forests and the well-being of her sisters, urges the Hero and his party to help repel the army. As the Heroes fight their way past the army, they encounter many powerful beings, including Hades, King of the Underworld and his wife Persephone. After a time of continuous fighting, they manage to successfully repel the Black Legion, including Hades and Persephone. Though Arboria suffered much damage, its creatures and Yvette's sisters remained unharmed. Yvette, having rejoined with her sisters for the first time since coming to Arboria, is relieved and filled with joy. Content about the safety of her brethren, she urges to Heroes forward on their journey. As they leave Arboria, Yvette's sisters wish them good luck on their journey, content to entrust Yvette in their hands. Stargazer The Cosmic Continuum, a celestial object which has illuminated Neotellus since time immemorial, is destroyed by the Shadow King. In the chaos, the Shadow King unleashes his minions upon Neotellus, hellbent on plunging the world down into the Underworld. Thus, the Gods of the heavens call out to the Heroes and beseech them to help stop the Shadow King's forces and prevent the fall of the world and the heavens themselves. To accomplish this task, the Heroes are forced to gather and collect all the Stellar Fragments they can find in order to restore the Cosmic Continuum. As they go about gathering the fragments, they encounter some of the Shadow King's minions, who are also intent on collecting the fragments before them. Fortunately, the Heroes successfully retrieve all the fragments before Shadow King's forces do. With the Continuum restored, the minions all retreat. With the world and the heavens having been saved, the Heroes are thanked by the Gods for their efforts, and set off on their journey. Stranger in a Strange Land As the Heroes proceeded with their journey, they were met by a Satyr by the name of Satyros. This normally cheerful creature was fraught with distress, informing the Heroes that something was amiss in his homeland of Runevalis. The sun which normally graced his land had mysteriously disappeared. Though Yvette, anxious to continue on their journey refused to help, the Heroes, acting on their sense of duty, obliged the satyr's request and followed him to Runevalis. Upon arriving, the Heroes were met with resistance from the normally peaceful denizens of the land. It was obvious that some sort of corruption had taken its toll. Encounters with several creatures, such as the Towering Magmahemoth and the Defiled Ebony Knight, seemed to indicate the work of the Shadow King. Through the defeat of the Ebony Knight, the Heroes were able to locate the source of the corruption and bring the sun's light back to Runevalis. As the corruption cleared and the sun graced the land once more, peace and harmony was once again restored. As the Heroes went back to inform Yvette of their success, they were thanked by Satyros, whose cheerful demeanor returned once again. Thus, the Heroes said their farewells and departed for the next land in their journey. This is Halloween Yvette and the Heroes had just made a random stop at a nearby town when Yvette noticed something quite peculiar. Despite the near arrival of Halloween, there were no decorations to celebrate its arrival. Yvette set about questioning every person in her sight, undeterred by their meekness. Apparently, the townspeople had avoided putting up decorations for fear of obliteration. From who or what, it was unclear. As well, Yvette had noticed a lack of any pumpkins around. At Yvette's insistence, the Heroes set about bringing the spirit of Halloween back to the townspeople by finding decorations and pumpkins. As they began their work, they encountered odd creatures lurking about. Many of them were up and about, working to collect and gather pumpkins themselves. Though they resisted the Heroes at first, they eventually revealed that they were working for someone, for who they could not say. As well, the Halloween Reporter Baron, whose duty it was to report to the town the arrival of Halloween, had failed to do so because he had been informed by someone that Halloween had been cancelled. Indeed, someone was trying to halt Halloween's arrival, and the Heroes were more determined to find out who than ever before. They were soon confronted by the Pumpkin King, who had focused his efforts at gathering all the pumpkins he could find, for he was disgusted by the apparent mutilation of his kind. The Heroes fought and eventually won, gaining valuable information in the process. They learned that the Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit was behind this insidious plot to prevent Halloween's arrival. Knowing what they had to do, they confronted the Pumpkin Spirit. The insidious mastermind revealed his displeasure at what Halloween had become, for rather than being a time of merriment and revelry, the Spirit was intent on showing the true nature of Halloween: death and darkness. And so the Heroes fought. At the end of the day, victory belonged to the Heroes. The Pumpkin Spirit, bitter and defeated, retreated to the darkness, vowing to return one day to carry out his vengeance in full. And so Halloween once again returned to town, and merriment once again became the topic of the day. The Heroes had assisted in helping to put up the decorations and lay out the pumpkins, and all was well once again. The townspeople thanked Yvette and the Heroes for their efforts, and though the Heroes had business elsewhere, at Yvette's insistence, they decided to take part in the celebrations with the townspeople, and stay for the night. Soul Crusher Weary from their travels, the Heroes had returned once again to the town they had brought Halloween to from before. However, something was amiss. The townspeople had disappeared, and to the surprise and horror of Yvette, the town was now over run with a horde of zombies! Clearly, some kind of affliction had befallen the town. And so the Heroes set about, looking for the source of the zombie outbreak before Neotellus was completely overrun by zombies. The Heroes encountered various ghouls and manner of undead, such as a Zombified Nidhogg. Yvette was in shock to learn that even the mighty warrior Surtr had now become afflicted with this foul affliction, wandering about as a member of the undead. The proud warrior, not within his senses, attacked the Heroes, who fell him in self-defense. It soon became apparent however, that there were some who relished the opportunity to gain immortality in this way, such as the Ghoulish Barbarian. Regardless, the Heroes struck down all who stood in the way as they sought out the truth. They soon discovered that a powerful necromancer was responsible for the affliction ravaging the land. The Lifeless King of the Undead and his companions had set about turning everyone around them into undead in order to raise a powerful army. Though their motives were unclear, the Heroes did not hesitate to battle them with all their power. Through their struggle, the necromancer and his companions were defeated and forced to retreat. It was soon discovered that a doctor had created a cure for the disease. Upon meeting the doctor, the Heroes began distributing and administering the cure to all those afflicted. Eventually, everyone was cured of the disease. The townspeople thanked Yvette and the Heroes for their efforts in saving them. Knowing that their work was done, the Heroes prepared to set off on their journey once again, but not before taking a well-deserved rest. Out the Blue ? Frost Circus A travelling band known as the "Frost Circus" had plunged Neotellus into a deep freeze which swept the land. They had taken displeasure at the unseasonably warm weather, and wanted to remind Neotellans of the true bitter cold of wintertide. Yvette, knowing the impact which the cold would have, urged the Heroes to confront and defeat the Frost Circus to bring nature back in balance. And so the Heroes journeyed through the cold and up the peaks of a large mountain, they encountered staunch resistance from the creatures of the mountainside. It soon became apparent that not everyone was in favor of stopping the cold, for the deep freeze had allowed many denizens of the mountain to thrive once again. Though the Heroes acknowledged their right to survival, they still set upon their goal of unfreezing Neotellus. As they marched up the mountain, they encountered Haagenti, Highlord of Hell. Though the demon brought up a staunch resistance, the Heroes were eventually able to defeat him and learn the location of Iceman the leader of the Frost Circus. And so they confronted their leader, who revealed his plan to coat the entire world in ice so that he could rule over it and make it his domain, with Haagenti ruling Hell beside him. The two sides fought, with the Heroes eventually coming out on top. With his defeat, Iceman's spell was undone and warmth soon returned to Neotellus. As the snow and ice melted, the creatures of the mountain soon took refuge in the deep inner recesses of the mountain. Though the Heroes sympathized for them, they knew this was the best for all the inhabitants of Neotellus. And so, as the Heroes made their way down the mountain, they resolved themselves and set upon their journey once again. Category:Story Last Christmas ? From Genesis To Revelation ? From Underneath The Ice ? Weather Report ? My Bloody Valentine ? Goodbye Yellow Brick Road ? The Devil's Dance Floor ? The Candy Man ? Hell or Highwater ? One for All, All for One ? Jailbreak ? God Smack ? Fight Fire With Fire ? Never Never Land ? Wicked World ? Fathoms Below ? Castle in the Sky ? The Jolly Roger ? The Time Warp ? Starless and Bible Black ? The Beginning of the End ? Echoes of Eternity ? Beyond the Horizon ? Fallen ? Winterfall ? Arise ? Category:Story